This invention relates to an animal feed, and more particularly, a horse feed.
As animals of all species grow older, their bodies require different substances to maintain longevity and well being, both physical and mental. In particular for horses, the choices for feed are substantially varied. It is important that any horse feed formula includes a sufficient nutritional foundation to maintain or even improve the health and comfort of the animal as it ages and naturally becomes more susceptible to illnesses and other associated problems.
Currently available in the marketplace are several different feeds. These feeds often include artificial ingredients or chemically treated natural foods. Other feeds include fillers, preservatives, and added sugars or sugar equivalents.
In addition, the ability of the animal to digest feed changes over time. As such, maximizing the nutritional intake by the animal becomes important in order to maintain the animal""s quality of life.
The present invention provides a horse feed made from carrot juice derived from a carrot prior to consumption. The invention further includes the combination of carrot pulp to form a complete juiced carrot for consumption by a horse either as part of or as a complete feed.